The present invention also features water-soluble triazabutadiene molecules. The present invention also features methods of use (applications) of said water-soluble triazabutadiene molecules, methods of cleavage of said water-soluble triazabutadiene molecules (e.g., decomposition in water, reductive cleavage, pH-dependent cleavage, light-catalyzed cleavage, etc.), and methods of synthesis of said water-soluble triazabutadienes.
The triazabutadiene molecules of the present invention (and/or the products of triazabutadiene molecule cleavage (e.g., diazonium species) may be used for a variety of applications. For example, the triazabutadiene molecules of the present invention may be used in drug delivery systems, detection systems (e.g., cancer detection systems), probe systems, protein-protein interaction studies, and the like. For example, the triazabutadiene molecules (and/or reaction products of triazabutadiene molecules) of the present invention may be used for underwater adhesive applications.